Rosy Cheeks Can Be Alluring
by Cream Puff Thief
Summary: Harry, on a night of celebration for his restaurant opening, ends up waking up the next day married to none other than Tom Riddle. He has no idea how it happened, but it did. Now, as much as he wants to break it off, it turns out that they had a bond marriage and it can only be broken with by complete betrayal or death. Luna's fault, really. AU-SLASH Fluff. Cover credit to author.
1. Chapter 1

Rosy Cheeks Can Be Alluring- (Enjoy!)

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Synopsis: Since FF's space is limited :)

Harry, on a night of celebration for his restaurant opening, ends up waking up the next day married to none other than Tom Riddle. He has no idea how it happened, but it did. Now, as much as he wants to break it off, it turns out that they had accomplished a bond marriage, and it can only be broken with a complete betrayal by one of them or death. Harry hates the idea of having no choice in his life partner- just as soon as he left one pair of chains, he got caught in another. Tom, on the other hand, is delighted at his new groom. They may have never had a real conversation before, but he won't let that deter him. After all, if Lady Magic herself allowed a magical bond to occur, they must have something together. So Tom decides to woo Harry and keep his cute reactions all for himself. - AU HP! Post Hogwarts years, SLASH! Fluffy, TomxHarry, Politican Tom and Whimsical Chef Harry who's restaurant menu is always changing. Tom is 31, Harry is 25. Voldie never happened- Tom decided last minute that horcruxes weakened his soul and magic. So he turned to politics.

_._._._._._._._**Ch. 1**._.-._.-._._._.-_

Harry opened his eyes to feel his head pounding and the sunlight glaring. His eyes felt grimy and they stung, whether from the dryness or the drinks that he had last night, Harry wasn't sure. Maybe it was a combination of both. He reminded himself to never drink so badly again.

Harry rolled out from his usual fortress of plush pillows to see a dark pair of red eyes staring smugly at him. "What the bloody h-" Harry yelped, jumping out of his bed and landing on the cold, hard floor below.

Quickly, Harry felt his powers swell up to aid him. A quick glance told him that his wand was decidedly not with him, especially when he needed it now.

What did he just see? Was that who he thought it was? Harry sneaked a look and nearly groaned at his stupidity. On his king sized bed that he had splurged on, just like how he did for his bathroom, was one smirking and bastard of a Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The sunrise was just peaking through his bedroom windows, and it doused Tom in a amber glow that didn't help Harry's case at all. The same dark curly hair that was perfect even after waking up gave him a tousled look. The sharp nose, fair skin, and high cheekbones added to the look; But what really struck Harry as striking was what he had noticed since he had first laid eyes on the young politician: his blood red eyes. People say that he earned the sharp color after a messed up attempted at a ritual, but Harry never really cared about it. What he wondered about was the gaze in them… the same gaze that was now directed at him.

"Y-you! Riddle! Why are you in my house? Actually, why are you on my bed?" Harry shot out, amazed that his voice didn't stutter as much as he thought it would, ignoring how his shout hurt his own ears.

Then Harry noticed one more thing that he probably should have the moment he woke up. He was only wearing his badly buttoned white shirt with a thin pair of boxers. As for the other occupant of the room, Tom had only a blanket to cover everything up, as far as Harry could tell.

The smug look overcame Tom's face again as he drawled to Harry. "Why, of course I am. We, after all, are married now." Tom then raised his left hand to show a gleaming gold ring on his hand.

Harry's heart was pounding now as his face paled, his hangover not helping at all. He prayed that it was a joke or dream of some sort as he sharply glanced down to look at his own hand. But lo and behold, a smaller but similar pair of ring with an emerald was snug on his own ring finger. After that, Harry's mind couldn't work anymore, overloaded from everything, and all he remembered before blacking out was a worried Tom launching to grab Harry before he hit his head on the marble floor, cursing at Fate for his "gift".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**A/N:** Admittedly short, but that way I'm more motivated to write, rather than making a 5 hour session. :)

Mistakes and typos- please point out! Don't have a beta yet. Oh and opinions? Flames- no thank you, but constructive, Ill take.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 day earlier:**

"Harry!" Luna called out, poking her head through the kitchen door. "Morning to you and your sprites today!"

Harry whirled from his place near the stove and saw his best friend, Luna Lovegood. Today, she was dressed in a dark blue sweater and jean assemble, complete with her signature compliment for the day: carrot earrings. Her light blond hair was bound up into a low ponytail, some of it tumbling over her left shoulder. Harry himself was dressed in his work clothes, dark grey pants and a white button up. He had on a white apron and white gloves to keep them clean.

He smiled at her. "Luna! Come on in and sit on the stool over there," Harry said, pointing to a brown chair on the other side of his work station.

Luna sat down, placing her book bag on the floor and turned to face Harry again. "Excited for today?" She asked, a teasing smile in her lips.

Harry laughed. "Extremely nervous actually."Today was to be Harry's restaurant opening day, _Epochal_. To Harry this business was his answer to many life changing things. Harry insisted on the name when Luna had thought of it during a toast to their new lives, free from the clutches of Dumbledore. "But that's expected, no?"

Luna smiled again, then her smile grew melancholy. "We've come a long way, haven't we, dear brother?"

Harry paused, pausing his stirring motion to the soup pot and his eggs that was cooking on a different stove. Looking up from his place, Harry met Luna's cornflower eyes as she met his emerald ones. His own eyes began to reflect her own, both of them miles away from the kitchen.

...

Dumbledore, the previous headmaster to Hogwarts, was a manipulative old goat who had taken many children of his political rival side, the Dark side. He had imperio'd them with spells and potions into the daily meals to have a small army of children to convince their parents or as ransom for down the line. Many children were caught under curses- the moment they told someone or broke free of the compulsions, cuts and pain would wreck their body. Even then, not many would believe the kids as Dumbledore was seen as a respected figure who brought down Grindelwald. In reality, the facade was in front of a corrupt man who had placed the blames on Grindelwald, his lover, and had deep pockets in the ministry. He had been stealing from extinct family lines with his power as Head of Wizengamot.

Harry was especially a boon for the old goat. As son of the most famous head auror, James Potter, and the witch who defied Grindelwald's torture, Lily Evans, Harry was well known. What Harry had, however, was also power. 10 seats all to himself. And they were not used. Most families had 1-4 votes for legislation and bills. But with the war, and Lily and James seen as heros of the Light, many families gave some seats to the Potter line. With many Potters in the war, Harry ended up being the last heir, so all the seats went to him.

Dumbledore knew he needed to manipulate Harry so ever since his first year, Harry had been doused in spells and potions. But Harry had been prepared. Because it wasn't his first time around in this life- it was his second.

The first time, Harry blindly followed and it ended up with the massacre of almost all magical beings as a second war overtook, this time with Voldemort as the leader. Death collected souls on both sides, favoring no one. To the very end, Harry was used. By then, he had already realized it, but there was no way out in sight. He realized that the dark wasn't as dark as it seemed and had many good points. But he couldn't separate the Dark from Voldemort, the crazed madman who had killed many of his friends and family. Harry killed Voldemort after he killed Dumbledore. Harry had thought that it was over, but since both leaders wrecked destruction, nothing was left behind to build up from. The magical dimension was done for. On top of it all, the magical backlash from the Final Battle alerted muggles of the magical world, causing even more chaos in the aftermath. It would have been alright if not for the fact that the muggles reacted exactly the way they didn't want them to: in suspicious fear and envy. To the degree that many magical beings fled the UK to deeper parts. There had already been word of "exterminating the 'freaks'". Harry had no choice but to doing something to slave anything.

Harry, along with Luna, the only other surviving family that he had, found a rune circle in the basement of the Unspeakable Department where Luna worked. It would allow them to travel back in time, to fix everything. A hopeless chance, but one Harry and Luna knew that they needed to do.

That was 4 years ago. Harry and Luna found out that the runes took them further than they wanted- and to a different timeline it seemed. Dropped off in 1954, Harry and Luna found that Voldemort never fell to his horcruxes. At least, he wasn't at the point where he seemed to be so. He went by his name Tom and become a emerging politician for the Dark assembly. Many important marking points never happened or resulted in different scenarios. For 's war was seen as a small skirmish, in which Dumbledore and Grindelwald both died in. Voldemort never became Voldemort. There was never a need for them in this timeline. Because it wasn't the same.

Luna took to their new lives of freedom like a bird to air. Harry, on the other hand, had a early life crisis. He was supposed to fight or change the timeline! Or do something so that Voldemort never rose and the magical community didn't end up in bloody rubbles. But here, Harry had no purpose. They had no connection to anything. Harry felt...lost, for a lack of a better word. The horrors of the war contrasted so differently from the peaceful times of this timeline. Harry fell into a depression, one that Luna shook him out of with a bashing. Seeing the usually calm and tranquil Luna cry terrified Harry. Even during the war, Luna kept being optimistic in her own way, never refusing to believe that they were going to fail. As her brother in all but blood, Harry made her cry. That threw him off his pit hole in his life.

Luna somehow managed to conjure fake but real paperwork for them with their money. Apparently, the Goblin's bank's services far exceeded their expectations. When a quick blood test was run to prove their identity (and that it was also the quickest way for them to determine who they were in this new world), Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood turned out to have connections to their family but not really. The goblins recognized that they were travelers and sent the duo to the Head Chief of Gringotts, Racksfur. A brief explanation later, under oath to not reveal nor utter the words under death, Racksfur told them that their family vaults transferred to this world. So they were rich and had no fear for finances. So, with their newly recovered vaults, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood became Harry and Luna Lancaster. It was a relatively common and old British name with French and Gaelic name. The widespread connections that it has allowed them to European without being pinpointed to one location. A new start for them.

Now, four years later, Luna is studying at St. Claire's Magical University, with her Rune Mastery coming up soon.

Harry also went to the university, but he majored in Potions, of all things. Luna had laughed at his major, saying _"If only our beloved Potions Master can see you now, Harry."_ When he revealed his pick to her.

Harry took potions because he actually liked it. During his school years, a hated teacher and Draco who kept throwing extra ingredients into his cauldron made him hate it. But after a class Luna dragged him to at St. Claire's, Harry fell in love with it. One thing led to another and Harry himself also had a Mastery in Potions. He earned his mastery quicker than Luna because for Runes, an extra year was needed. Harry could have become a Potions Master, and he is, but he didn't want to live a life toiling at a pot with fumes. He decided to pursue this other hobby- cooking. _Might as well find something to do, brother. We have enough money to live comfortably for the rest of our lives, after all. The Faes and Goblins can attest to that." _Luna had said one day, when Harry was thinking what to do after earning his Masters.

1 week later, Harry started his plan to open a store that combined cooking with potions. It was more of a cafe, or tea house, than restaurant. The menu would always change, courtesy to the Dursleys. After cooking under orders for all his childhood, Harry detested demands and refused to have a set menu. So, with that in mind, whatever struck Harry's fancy that day, Harry would make it. Then, while food is served, healing teas would be offered.

For his master's project, Harry found a way to keep potions and medicines flavorful while keeping their potency and effectiveness. The reason why most potions tasted horrid was that they were made to accomodate for their use, not for taste. The problem from this was that children hated their medicine and many parents often gave up on administering them, leaving children with no "vaccine shots" against diseases. After lots of work, Harry ended up achieving it, and now less children were stuck in hospitals by illnesses. And his new process to potion making would be used in his healing drinks and meals. It was a combination of both his work, and Harry couldn't be happier that he had a new sense of purpose again.

...

"Yes, we have come a long way, Luna," Harry said as he pulled himself out of his revere. Luna smiled back with an agreeing hum.

Then Luna tilted her head and giggled. "But I see that you still haven't changed, Harry".

Looking affronted, Harry put his nose in the air and, imitating a superior tone, "I am much better than my klutz self from before, thank you very much."

Luna pointed to the soup pot that was bubbling over the lid and burning eggs.

Harry's eyes widened as he said "Damn it!" Harry quickly lowered the flame as the pot threatened to spill over. As for the eggs, they were burnt black and not in any way salvable.

Luna's twinkling laughter filled the burnt-smoked air as Harry pouted for a few seconds before joining in. The tense and depressed mood was lifted from the air as the Lancasters greeted the morning day.

_._._._._._._._

**A/N: **Hello! Twice the length the other one! Its slightly depressing here, but I needed it out of the way and explained. Harry and Luna are in their mid 20's and have been through war. They are not who they used to be, so if it seems a bit OOC for both of them , its my take on their personalities in a story that I will try to make fluffy. :). Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of putting Luna with someone unexpected. Any suggestions? oh and See you next time! Writing stores take way longer than I thought possible. I'm in awe of FF authors who write over +200 K words. How?!


	3. Chapter 3

**15 hours later- 10:00 p.m. at ****Epochal**

"Liane, can you take this plate to table 8?" Harry asked, handing a decadent dessert to her.

"Sure, boss!" Liane chirped back, taking the plate and deftly moved through the thick crowd of clients and other waiters.

The restaurant was alit in a warm glow as the creamy walls brightened the room despite the time of the evening. Large glass windows with arches allowed guests to see out to the night sky and stars outside. But the inside view was equally beautiful. Large, glass chandeliers hung from 8 points, equally spaced. 30 tables, all having a small, beautiful vase with numbers for the waiters, had colorful charmed flowers that would last 2 weeks before needing replacement. The tales were spaced far apart from each other, with a muffling charm put in each one to ensure privacy. If guests wanted it to be even more private, Harry had set up an option where guests could ask for a canceling bubble. No prying eyes could see inside. Harry very much wanted privacy to be secure in his business, his very open life before and hounding eyes from the public giving him an odd streak to him. He understood and so the charms were added, despite the extra cost it would charge him. All in all, the atmosphere was inviting and relaxing, the good food and healing drinks letting people forget their stress and worries fro now and just enjoy the fullness of a good meal and life.

Harry turned away from her and back to his next meal that he had to prepare, another Tiramisu for table 4.

Epochal opened its doors three hours ago at 6 and still, the crowd didn't seem to be dying down anytime soon. Harry was so thankful that he had listened to Luna and hired 10 waiters on the spot during the interviews. He didn't think that his store would be very full on opening day- he hadn't establish the clientele list yet and they were considered "new" to Lilia Lane, a sister alley to Diagon Alley. Whereas Diagon Alley was more geared towards students and casual outings, Lilia Lane was the more sophisticated and business plaza. So Harry and Luna didn't have anything to draw their attention, unlike the old world where the Boy-Who-Lived's restaurant was sure to cause a long line to form. Harry knew that the rush would only last a few days however, as people most likely came because they were new and unknown.

"All the more reason to give them a reason to come back," Harry muttered to himself as he lightly sifted a mixture of coffee grounds and dark chocolate over the cake.

"Gen! Table 4 please," Harry said, passing off the plate to start anew on the next order. "And Liane, how many more people in line?"

Liana checked the doors real quick, popping out and back in, before yelling back, "3 groups back, Boss!"

Harry looked out the charmed windows that let him see the dining room. 2 tables were empty now, with a third party's table getting cleaned up be Hannah. "Let them in! Last ones and turn the open to close sign. They'll be our last for the night."

Liane nodded, dashing away.

Nearby him, Luna was also in a grey apron, her long blond hair tied in a low ponytail. Her face was smeared with flour. She gave him a "I told you so" look. "Think that we don't need anymore help, Harry?"

Harry sheepishly shrugged. "I guess I didn't that we'd be getting so much business already."

Luna snorted as she coated her pile of meat with flour for a steak and egg order. "Harry, the glimphs did hover around your storefront when it was put up. They are very lucky creatures to be around, you know. That and you shouldn't really underestimate your charms and sauve ways."

Harry shrugged bashedly, returning to his work. "Should I hire another line chef?" He asked Luna, staring back to his team of 2 other chefs who were busy at work. Luna was only a temporary help for the day when the line was more than they had expected.

"You think?"

"...yeah."

_._._._._._._._._

An hour later, at midnight, was when the last group finally finished their meal and left, enthusiastically telling Harry that they would return for more, especially for the hangover tea they had seen on the menu.

"Thank you! Have a good night," Harry replied as he held the glass doors open for them. Another nod of goodbye and Harry closed it back.

Behind him, a stellar line of 10 waiters and the two chefs stood in a line. It wasn't until a few more seconds after did everyone droop their shoulders in exhaustion.

"Finally!" Luna said, rolling her neck to work out the tired kinks in them. "I can't believe we're done for the day!"

Similar chatter among the workers resonated her sentiment. Harry, even though tired, felt his heart swell up with pride. Already they were all bonding and the night was such a successful one. "Everyone, I am so thankful for all your help, and even though the clientele today was more than expected, you guys were all professional and got things done without a fuss."Harry bowed low to them, his sincerity in his actions.

The group looked at each other before a line chef, Moris, spoke up. "Lancaster, we're proud to continue working with you. And stop being so worried. We conquered tonight, and we'll be even better for the next one."

Harry smiled at the blond haired man. At all of them. "Well guys, thanks." Then Harry turned to his business face again. "Any comments? I'll be looking into a third chef for out team for the back."

The waiter group thought for a bit before they agreed that their front was good. They could handle the crowd easily with 10. The store only had 30 tables after all, so 3-4 per person was easily manageable, as one waiter had to act as host to guide customers to their tables.

Harry nodded, then he made everyone leave, even Luna, saying that they deserve the rest, and that they will have day where all the employees will have a free meal to celebrate the opening.

A few wordless and wandless spells laters, the entire restaurant and kitchen was clean again. Harry got his coat and set the security shield that would deter robbers and such. He would total the earnings that they got for the night later. Exiting through the back doors, Harry felt the chill of the night, only to see his team and Luna waiting for him, all already dressed in their casual clothes.

"What?" Harry said, surprised. " Aren't you all going home?"

Luna answered for them. "Harry- we're all young, so we're fine. What you should is celebrate today. We all decided, let's go drinking!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, replying " I don't want to make your family worried, since it's late". His answer made some of the waiters who weren't immune to his dashing look swoon a bit at the kind and worried young boss who was worried for them.

"Already done, all of us are okay with it." Luna rebutted.

Harry looked at his team of puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "Let's go then. Any suggestions?"

Then they all left to enjoy the night, and that's where Harry will end up in bed with a Tom Riddle.

_._._._._._._.

A/N: Slow start, I know, but trust me! It's coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

Harry opened his bleary eyes for the second time that morning. His mind didn't catch up for a few seconds, his hangover still a best friend with his brain. But when it all did, Harry tensed, eyes shooting open as he stilled himself again to assess the situation. Moody did always imprint in to his mind to stay vigilant, which Harry had failed last night. Shit, I'm getting rusty, only after four years.

Harry couldn't stop berating himself. After the impromptu party that lasted until 2, everyone left safely. Harry could remember putting very inebriated Luna to her room, who was softly giggling to herself, telling Harry "to give in tomorrow, Har- hick!-ry. Your… sprites… telling me… that- yawn- Fate has put him… together", and other such gibberish. But Harry knew Luna had an uncanny skill to predict things, and maybe he shouldn't have disregarded it last night. For after putting her to bed, Harry, wizard extraordinaire, decided to take a walk in his state. After that, Harry could only remember stumbling into a passing man and saying, "whY are YOu so pretty? I am Going to MaKE …U. MinE." A man, who now clearly thinking, looked a lot like Tom Riddle.

Harry's eyes widen. Oh. WAIT. Merlin's goat and saggly balls. Did I-?! To HIM?! Harry nearly groaned out loud at his stupidity. Well, that was one way to pick up a guy. But Voldemort? Of all people? Harry was such a dunderhead. He could just hear Luna laughing at him or Hermione nagging him as Ron berated him. Harry sighed. He couldn't even differentiate the past and new world sometimes, so why would he even want to go into a relationship?

Harry could feel a laughter bubbling up through his chest. It almost made him seem sane until the sound escaped and made Harry sound maniacal. "Typical." Sometimes Harry's mind did that. Instead of panicking, he slipped into a trance-like calm, only breaking down at the end. Harry idly knew that he was in one now. Should he panic?

He shrugged, casting a wandless locator spell for Riddle. His magic told him that Riddle was far, far away and most importantly, not at home at all. Stretching himself fully, Harry was only glad that Riddle wasn't in the room also and that it was high noon. Riddle must've gone to work or something, Harry thought to himself as he bent down to pick up his clothes.

Now that he was more well rested, Harry felt more like himself. He could assess and react. Looking at his clothes, albeit wrinkly and slightly smelling of sweat and booze, nothing else seemed amiss. His body wasn't aching in that late night of action way and he almost wanted to laugh at his reaction that morning.

"If Riddle thought I'm that simple…" Harry smirked. It wasn't his first round of the awkward morning routine after all. But it certainly beat most, even the time that he ended up in Malfoy Jr.'s bed. Waking up to your other world enemy and having magik-bonded surely put it at the top of the list.

Harry made his merry way to the large bathroom that Riddle had adjacent to the room and whisted in appreciation. It was almost on par with his. Gleaming marble and a clean, white and grandiose tub called invitingly to Harry, for him to forget his troubles for now. Harry looked conflicted for a bit, chewing on his bottom lip in uncertainty, before saying "Screw it", and turned on the warm spray. He could leave his worries for after.

_._._._._._._._._._._._

After having a great and long bath time, Harry got out of his impromptu bath session. A quick Tempus told Harry that it was already 1. "Wow. An hour bath time," Harry said, before shrugging it off again.

He transfigured his old clothes into a decent pair of black jeans and a white button up with a dark blue vest with gold buttons lining it. His hair was a lost cause, so he didn't spend much time on it, just using a simple comb spell he learned in 5th year. It ended up making his wet bed head into a windswept look. Still, his eye bags were prominent and eyes slightly dazed. Nothing a good coffee wouldn't fix though. At least his headache was gone.

Then a owl knocked on a nearby window, pulling Harry out of his musings. It was Selene, Luna's grey owl. Once, Harry wanted to bring Hedwig with him for a split second, but he knew that Hedwig wouldn't survive the travel. Harry couldn't find Hedwig here, but it was for the better Luna said. This Hedwig wasn't the same. Nor would be either.

And now a angry Selene was knocking on the window even more now, for Harry making him waiting.

"Haha, sorry, sorry Selene. I'm coming!" Harry laugher, opening the window.

Selene swooped in and landed on the bed, extending his tied leg. A small parchment was tied to it with a pink ribbon.

"Let's see what Luna has to say, Selene." Harry said, untying the letter.

Unfurling the paper, it read,

"Harry- Did you have fun? Don't forgot to not have TOO much! The gnarys told me that you are with the brownies, who told me that you still haven't left yet. Did you take a bath yet? That good? Don't forget to come home by 6 to prepare the store! And congratulations on getting bonded!

-Luna"

Sometimes Harry didn't know if he wanted to question her, throttle her, get mad at her, or be relieved that she was such a seer. Harry had his suspicions that she really was a seer, but if Luna said she wasn't, she wasn't.

Now that that was out of the way, Harry was still stuck with his problem. Bringing his ringed hand to the late afternoon light, the gold gleamed brightly in contrast to the softer glow of the emerald. He cringed at the implied bonding effects: it meant that Riddle was the dominate in the relationship. Woah Harry thought, his eyes widening again. I'm in a relationship, albeit drunkenly made, with Tom Marvolo Riddle. My past enemy. This world's rising dark political figure. And I'm so not doing this. Harry sighed again, slightly irritated at his ringed state. While Harry simply wouldn't scream in fear at Riddle anymore (because it was so tiring to be scared of a not-Voldie- crazy-Riddle), he still had apprehensions.

"Great. just great."

Harry turned to Apparate away to his house, only to realize that he couldn't.

"Really? No wand and I can't Apparate her?" He threw an imaginary Riddle the bird, before turning and going to leave the house by foot to find a Apparatable location.

What a day and night for Harry.

_._._._._._._._._._._

"Harry! You're back!" Luna exclaimed, sitting at the dining table, eating a lunch.

Harry's stomach growled in remembrance in hunger. Luna pointed to a covered plate.

"Your lunch."

Harry tiredly sat down, his tranquil calm breaking in the safety of their home. "...Lun...I-" Harry tried starting, his hands gripping the table tightly.

Luna put up a hand to stop Harry, then got up to get the covered plate and placed it before Harry. "Eat before you speak, brother."

Harry pauses in reluctance, only picking up the sandwich when Luna flared at him. The quiet crunch of food filled the silence for a bit until Harry finished his meal, as Luna started at him, sipping her tea slowly as she finished before him.

"Luna, last night..you know already but…" Harry trailed off, unsure to even say what. He himself didn't even know what happened.

Luna put her porcelain cup slowly before reaching for Harry's hand to admire the ring. She couldn't take it off, typical of a bond ring. They could only be removed with betrayal of the worst kind or death.

"Harry. I know a lot of things, but this? I don't know." Luna's voice took on a uncharacteristic somber tone. "It might be because we've traveled through space and dimension and landed here that I just can't read you like other people or most things anymore. But last night, I felt a clarity and knew you would have a turn of fate. It felt familiar, but I wasn't sure what. But...give it a chance, yeah?" Luna ended, her aura turning bright again.

Harry grimaced, pulling a sour face, but nonetheless relented to Luna. "I guess… but, Luna, you don't know who it is. You...It's Riddle." Harry fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his appetite lost as he confessed to Luna.

Luna's eyes widened slightly in shock. "I...can't say that I didn't see that from coming."

"What?" Now it was Harry's turn to gape in shock.

Luna giggled, her mood finally turning back to normal now. "Harry, remember your talk with Old Merlin and Dean in the Mid-Land?"

"You mean Dean a.k.a. Death? Yeah." Harry said, slumping into his seat. He really didn't like Dean.

"Well, I had a nice tea party with Lady Faire while you guys had your boy chat." Luna chirped, sipping her tea again. "She liked to go by Faire instead of Fate."

"What the H-!" Harry exclaimed. "How come you've never told me!"

Luna brushed off the question, instead deciding to continue her response. "She said she was sorry. We were ment to actually go to the past in our word after the ritual. But she, Death, Merlin, and Hestia knew it wouldn't turn out well at all. So now we're here as an apology for having such shitty lives in our past one."

Harry was quiet for a few moments before groaning and letting his head fall on to the table with a thump. "I'm too old for all of this."

Luna hummed in agreement.

_._._._._._._._

A/N: Oof. School and AP testings are really killing my vibes to write now. I feel like this chap is a mess buttt since I haven't uploaded in a week...here you go?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, harry went on with life as if noting had happened.

Talking with Luna right now only opened a new can of worms so.. Harry would like to avoid that.

That also meant that the next day's prep would be done faster at least. So that's nice.

And that was how Luna found Harry 6 hours later, still sitting in his chair and peeling too many apples and fruits for toppings for desserts.

"Harry!" Luna yelled for the third time to catch Harry's wandering thoughts.

Harry jerked out of his stupor and automatically threw the knife towards Luna in a conditioned reflex from the war. By the time he realized it, it was too late. He had already let go of the knife.

Luna, however, was used to her brother's triggers and so had already secured up a shield to protect her from fling projectiles.

When the silver knife stopped in mid-air and clattered to the ground, the room was silent. Then Harry breathed a giant sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. Luna! I told you, don't do that! What if I had actually hurt you?" Harry said terrified, his hands shaking as he pulled Luna into a hug tightly.

Luna stayed quiet, apologizing by giving her own hug. 'To be fair, Harry, I did call you three times. And the Elves already told me to make a shield."

Harry sighed, and let Luna go. he would never win this argument- he's tried before and somehow the last time it happened, Harry was guilt tripped into wearing a maid outfit while working. His crew had never let him hear the end of it ever since.

"So...been here since this morning?" Luna asked, pulling up a chair to sit next to Harry.

"Yeah...just, you know, mulling things over..." Harry scratched his head sheepishly.

Luna pouted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to over confuse you with everything about Fate and Death , right after you met Tom."

Harry shook his head. "No, it was needed."

Luna hmmed.

"Well, can you explain how Death and Fate and Merlin and Hestia are involved in our very peculiar lives now?" harry asked. There was no way around it. Might as well go in with everything and go from there.

"So you see..."

And thus, Luna explained to Harry how the Lovegood family always had a inner sense with other worldly powers and so she could be at the meeting when they crossed over. "Oh, but it doesn't have anything to do with your story, Brother. This is all just spill over from mine." Then Luna winked to the readers.

Harry gave her a confused look, but decided to let it go. Luna was always talking to "the audience", and Harry never got it out of her as to who it was.

"Anyhow...' Harry said, "What do I do with Riddle?"

Luna gave Harry a very evil look.

Harry could feel future him in some big issue now.

(Hey-this story is seriously all over the place. It's going to die.. sorry guys. I liked my first chapter then everything went downhill... I'm glad so man people liked it and am thankful but as of now, this story is up for adoption and abandoned.)


End file.
